Not What You Expect
by liamdude5
Summary: Tambry suspects Robbie is hiding something from her. She won't stand for that. But, she may end up learning something about Robbie she wasn't expecting. One shot. Rated PG-13 for language and sexual references.


"Where the hell is Robbie," Tambry thought, "The party started, like, half an hour ago."

It was Halloween night, 2012. Tambry was sitting in her living room, wearing a giant spray can, representing a major interest of her boyfriend. Robbie was supposed to be wearing a giant cell phone.

Tambry has been dating Robbie for about three months now. And, she's learned a few things about him.

First, he's not just able to play the guitar. He can actually play a few other string instruments, namely the banjo and the viola. Apparently, Robbie didn't even have to take lessons on the banjo, he just transferred his guitar skills to the banjo. As for the viola, it was something he picked up after his breakup with Wendy that he strangely found himself liking.

Second, he apparently had more makeup in his house than Tambry had in her's. There wasn't any lipstick or stuff like that, but there was a ton of different shades of eyeliner and concealer. Even a few shades of skin paint.

And third, he's catfishing Lance Bass. It's apparently a hobby of his that he's been keeping up for a while. Tambry honestly found it kinda funny.

But, even with all these revelations, Tambry still felt as if Robbie was keeping something else from her. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

But, that's a problem for another day. Right now, Tambry had to wait for Robbie. And she was tired of waiting.

She was ready to go to the party, but she also didn't want to go without Robbie.

"Screw it," Tambry complained, "I think I've waited long enough." So, Tambry hopped into her car and drive over to Robbie's house.

Upon arrival, she was mentally preparing to have to talk to Robbie's parents, before remembering that Robbie said they would be out of town. This was evidenced by an empty bowl on the porch with a note attached reading, "Take one."

Tambry used the spare key Robbie had given her to get into the house. She walked past the slightly disturbing hall of portraits of Robbie until she had reached Robbie's room. As she prepared to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Robbie in his cell phone costume.

"Tambry," Robbie questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to take us to the party," Tambry complained, "But it started over a half hour ago. I probably missed Thompson doing something stupid."

"First of all," Robbie defended, "It's Thompson. He'll do something else stupid. And second of all, I'm sorry, but I was in the middle of doing something and completley lost track of time."

"What were you doing," Tambry asked.

"Um," Robbie stammered, "Well, I, I was doing nothing. Yeah, I wasn't doing anything."

Tambry knew Robbie was trying to keep something from her. Usually, she'd be too focused on trying to get to the party to notice. But, right now, she was ticked off enough to try and catch Robbie red handed.

"Alright," Tambry reassured, "If you weren't doing anything, then..." Tambry pushed Robbie aside and stepped into his room to find...

Nothing out of the ordinary. There was a bed, a TV, a PS3, a laptop, an iPod, some speakers, and a few rock n roll posters on his wall. Tambry was expecting to find Robbie had a porn collection or was secretly flirting with women on Facebook or something. But, it seemed as if Robbie really was doing nothing.

"What was that about," Robbie asked a disillusioned Tambry. She turned back towards Robbie to offer a form of comfort.

"Forget about it," Tambry reassured, "Let's just go to the party." Tambry waltzed out of the room and started to leave the house. But, for some reason, Robbie wasn't following. And Tambry noticed.

"What's going on now," Tambry asked.

"There actually is something that I've been keeping from you," Robbie confessed. Given Tambry's sour mood, this was not a good time for Robbie to be honest.

"What exactly does that mean," Tambry asked, clearly aggravated. Robbie walked back into his bedroom. Tambry followed and, as she entered, Robbie turned on the TV to reveal he had been watching Netflix.

"There's something I like to watch," Robbie admitted, "It's kind of embarrasing. At least, I think it is."

Tambry didn't know what it could be, but all she was thinking was, "Please don't be My Little Pony. Please don't be My Little Pony."

Robbie strolled to his watch history to reveal that he had been watching Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan less than an hour ago.

"Star Trek," Tambry wondered, "Are you telling me that your a..."

"Don't say it," Robbie objected, "I am not a Trekkie. I don't dress up as the characters. I don't speak Klingon. I don't have to wonder whether I like Kirk or Picard better. I just like the movies. And certain episodes of the shows, but only the gritty ones."

"But why," Tambry asked.

"It's kind of a guilty pleasure for me," Robbie answered, "The pretty crazy and out there stories, the dumb action scenes, the acting. It's all just sort of enough to oddly keep my interest."

Tambry just stood there with a confused look on her face. "I'm not even sure what to say."

"Why do you have to say something," Robbie argued, "I know that Star Trek is bad. Yet, I still enjoy it. What is the big deal that I can find entertainment in a sucky product."

"You know what," Tambry reassured, "It isn't a big deal. If the weirdest thing about you is that you think Star Trek sucks, but you still watch it, then I think we can work past this easily."

Robbie couldn't believe it. A cool guy like him who watches Star Trek. He thought Tambry would dump him on the spot. But, apparently, he underestimated her. And underestimated their relationship.

"Now," Tambry asked, "How about we get to the party?"

"Sounds cool," Robbie replied. So, Robbie and Tambry linked arms and began to leave the house so they could walk to the party.

Tambry was simply relieved to know that she finally knew all of her boyfriend's secrets.

"As long as he doesn't expect me to wear those weird elf ears," Tambry thought, "Wait. A few weeks ago, Robbie suggested we try roleplay in the... Oh dear gosh! That'd be hot."


End file.
